Remain Strong
by kenra
Summary: Persona 4. Spoilers for the month of November. For the sake of everyone, he had to be strong. Souji - centric. One shot. No pairings.


Disclaimer: I do not own Persona 4 nor its characters.

Warnings: Spoilers for the month of December.

No pairings included.

I am not the greatest of writers so I apologize for an grammatical errors and any OOC – ness that may have occurred in this story.

* * *

That month of November was very eventful.

No one expected that the next target would be a little girl.

With all her innocence and her cheery attitude, one would not expect for her to be the next target.

Nanako Dojima was kidnapped and put inside the dangerous world of Shadows.

They tried to prevent it but alas, it was too late. The culprit and Nanako were both nowhere to be found.

His uncle suffered severely through that car accident and is now recuperating in the hospital.

For one Souji Seta, everything seemed to be falling apart.

But he did not falter, for he was the leader.

_**He had to remain strong.**_

_**

* * *

**_

The place that Nanako's imagination and hidden feelings had conjured up was a paradise.

The castle was so bright, the garden at every corner bloomed and every door was decorated with exquisite taste.

It was like they were walking through the gates of Heaven.

But even if it was disguised as a beautiful paradise, it was somehow empty.

It somehow lacked something that they couldn't place.

And the fact that strong shadows, appeared almost at every corner, didn't appease the worry and concern through out the team.

Souji Seta was worried for his little cousin's safety, but he didn't let it show on his face.

Instead he remained calm and gave specific orders to his team whenever they attacked shadows or when they explore the rest of the place.

Even if fear is constantly nagging him at every fiber of his bone, he brushed it off and continued to move.

For his uncle has placed trust in him, as he is Nanako's "big brother…"

_**He had to remain strong.**_

_**

* * *

**_As he came home every evening, disorientation filled his body.

The TV was off and the smell of coffee coming from his uncle's mug whenever he was home weren't there anymore.

The house was vacant and the usual occupants weren't there to greet him.

He wasn't used to this sudden change at all.

His uncle was still in the hospital while his cousin…

No, he must not let fear conquer his heart.

He must be calm and have his face devoid of worry and doubt.

_**He had to remain strong.**_

_**

* * *

**_They finally found Nanako but in the hands of the culprit.

He knew if he made the wrong move, Nanako was done for.

So he kept calm and tried to reason with the culprit by asking him questions as Naoto suggested.

As the culprit was distracted, Yosuke and Kanji took the advantage and pounced on the guy.

And Souji managed to catch the unconscious form of Nanako in his arms, as Yukiko signaled him.

As much as he wanted to release his anger towards the culprit, he knew that wouldn't solve anything.

So he gave Nanako to Rise and had Chie and Teddie cover for them, as he gave orders to the rest of his team to get ready, for the culprit is about to release his fury.

Even if he wanted to rush Nanako out of that world and bring her to the hospital, he had to stay.

Even if Nanako's condition may become worse if they stayed any longer in this world, they need to finish this.

_**He had to remain strong.**_

_**

* * *

**_Nanako could barely talk or move, but at least her condition was stable.

But even if she was alright for now, there's no guarantee if she will ever survive.

The doctors weren't sure on what the problem is, so they couldn't provide any medical treatment except to keep her confined until she recovers.

His uncle was a wreck as he visited his only daughter in her room, but even he can barely stand up himself for he too was recovering.

He looked at Nanako with a straight and calm face, but his heart betrays him for he loved his little cousin dearly.

But he didn't cry nor show any sadness.

_**For he knows, if he showed fear, the doubts in his heart will grow.**_

_**For he knows, if he showed sadness, the team would lose hope.**_

_**For he knows, if he showed weakness, the needed strength for all would disappear.**_

_**So….For the sake of everyone, he must not falter.**_

_**He must…had to remain strong…**_

_**

* * *

**Notes:_

_This is a one shot and I never mentioned the name of the culprit. And I admit the ending is sort of hanging, I guess…_

_Thanks for reading! =)_


End file.
